


Dreaming's For Sleeping

by orphan_account



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [101]
Category: One Direction (Band), The Vamps (UK Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: (dunno if the character that gets killed is a minor or a major character), (normal gay smut tags), (sort of), (technically? normal humans can't really control dreams IDK), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cliffhangers, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream Walkers: n. a group of humans who have brainwaves working in higher frequencies, thus allowing them to manipulate dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming's For Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the series I mentioned! First work out of undetermined for the series!

“ _The history of Dream Walkers is vague, only_ _remembered by few. They aren’t gods or humans with supernatural powers. They have brain waves with higher frequencies, thus enabling–”_

“Zayn?”

Zayn sighs and puts the book down, greeting his boyfriend with a kiss. Louis giggles, settling himself in Zayn’s lap.

“Hi, little bug,” Zayn allows himself to be comfortable in Louis’ embrace. “How was work?”

“Boring.”

 

The chat is boring and Zayn can’t get rid of the gnawing feeling that _this isn’t right_.

For a week, he’s been being contacted by a stranger, another dream walker, with bright, forest green eyes and messy curls.

 _“You are waiting for me and I you,”_ the stranger keeps telling him. _“You know I’m the one for you, my little raven_.”

-

Harry almost burnt his muffins and that’s not the first time. Yeah, he’s been sort of cheating on George by using his powers to contact the other dream walker that haunts him. Really, he was _drawn_ to him and it’s been eight days.

“ _You are waiting for me and I you,”_ he keeps telling the stranger. _“You know I’m the one for you, my little raven_.”

“Styles!” His manager, Niall, yells at him. “You have to make the cream puffs for order 435!”

Harry slaps himself mentally and bakes his order. He wants to tell Liam about his dream, another dream walker, but that’s really risky.

“Hello.”

The voice is slow, if not lazy, and Harry’s breath is caught when he sees the chap.

 

The newcomer has dark hair spiked into a quiff, and he is wearing a leather jacket like it’s his second skin. He has on a pair of skinny jeans and a dark blue Arctic Monkeys shirt underneath.

It’s the eyes that mesmerises Harry.

The shade of golden amber is so familiar to Harry and he knows why.

The bloke of his dreams. (Literally.)

“I’ll have decaf mocha and gluten free cookie please,” the lad orders without taking his eyes off of his phone. “Oh, add a caramel latte, it’s for my boyfriend.”

“Alright,” Harry makes a mistake of speaking, making the dark haired lad look up.

“You, shite,” he splutters. “Um, if you need my name, it’s Zayn.”

Harry points at his nametag.

 

Zayn asks Harry to get out of the store and Harry complies, seeing that his shift was over in two minutes. As soon as he’s out, he gets pushed up against a wall with a snarling Zayn.

“What the fuck are you doing with me?” Zayn growls, his grip tightening. “You’ve been fucking with my dreams!”

“You know how dream walkers originated to find their soulmates,” Harry smirks. “You know I’m yours.”

Harry gets punched in the jaw.

“Okay, I deserved that.”

“I will see you tonight, _babe_.”

-

Harry doesn’t go to sleep that night, afraid Zayn might, you know, kill him in the dream but he falls asleep around midnight anyways.

“You think you can outwit me, eh?” Zayn smirks, dressed in the leather jacket he wore to his bakery/café. “Baby, I’ve been practising since I could walk.”

So Harry acts out of instinct, cough, cough, impulse, and kisses Zayn. He feels a spark when their lips meet and Zayn kisses him back hungrily. Soon, his back is pressed against a wall, again, and Harry can feel Zayn’s hard-on against his own.

 

Clothes fly around and Harry has a dick in his mouth, not that he’s complaining. Zayn tastes wonderful, salty and musky, and he keeps thrusting into Harry’s throat, showing who’s dominant. Harry almost forgets that he has his own boyfriend by the name of George but that’s long forgotten, given he’s blowing his soulmate. Zayn comes down his throat within minutes with a grunt.

“See you again, handsome.”

-

Zayn broke up with Louis next morning, saying he can’t stand Louis’ face anymore, which is a lie. He also said Louis is incapable of loving anyone. Louis told him that he will haunt Zayn to death.

“Babe, you’re thinking awfully hard,” Harry giggles, tracing Zayn’s henna tattoo on his hand. “Do you want me to give you a massage?”

Harry told him that George eavesdropped on his dreams and dumped him via dreams, which was really insulting. Right now, Harry is curled into Zayn’s lap and they were watching a Disney film.

“Nah, that requires me moving out of this sofa,” Zayn leans his head down to kiss Harry’s nose. “Let’s watch _Incredibles_ again.”

Watching movies somehow transpires into Zayn on his knees, with Harry’s legs spread wide, and Harry lets out fucked out mewls as Zayn laps at his puckering hole. Zayn smirks, tasting Harry but not fully, his nails digging into Harry’s thighs. Harry keeps mewling and whining, wanting Zayn to tongue-fuck him in earnest.

So he does.

He pushes his tongue in, finally tasting Harry. He tastes good, like honey to him. (Harry always uses cinnamon honey scented lube to stretch himself before he rims him.) He keeps pushing in until Harry’s walls are _so_ fucking tight and he can feel the bump of his little prostate. He adds a finger, crooking it to stimulate Harry further. Harry mewls, his cock twitching against Zayn’s hand. He squeezes at Harry’s thighs before jerking Harry off.

Harry comes fast, coating Zayn’s hand with the sticky substance. The younger lad giggles, pulling Zayn up for a kiss. Harry moans at the taste of himself as Zayn fucks his tongue with his own, his hand moving down to the cleft of Harry’s arse. Harry shudders, a bit of spit and lube dripping from the passage. Zayn smirks into the kiss and presses two of his fingers in, stretching Harry even more. Harry doesn’t want to wait, as he rides Zayn’s fingers. Zayn pulls his fingers out and gets Harry on his lap, his cock in his hand. Harry gets the not so subtle hint and impales himself on Zayn’s dick. He mewls from the stretch, making Zayn moan from the tightness. He grips Harry’s hips and moves him up and down his shaft, controlling the movements. Harry whines, a glassy look in his forest green eyes. Zayn keeps fucking up, feeling Harry’s arse clenching around his dick soon after.

“Baby?” Zayn strokes Harry’s back. “You can come back now.”

“I love you, Zayn.” Harry giggles, coming out of subspace.

“I love you too.”

-

“Wow, I never expected to see you here, George,” Louis grins, patting at the space beside him. “Last time I saw you, you were being tormented.”

“You’re a walker?” George growls. “Fuck, why are we even together in this hell?”

“Because Zayn dumped me for your ex, you dimwit,” Louis says flippantly. “Who, by the way, isn’t a kallidtech like he believes.”

“Fuck you,” George growls.

“You are my soulmate yet you reject me all the times we meet,” Louis sighs in a dramatic tone. “Why’s that?”

“Because I hate you.”

“Lies,” Louis traps George after a spear tackle. “You wish you had me.”

“Fuck you,” George doesn’t sound convincing. “I don’t want you.”

 

Ten minutes later, Louis is spread out under George, his breaths laboured as George ploughs into his prostate. There isn’t anything gentle about his movements, his hands stroking Louis close to his climax. Louis isn’t gentle either, scratching his nails down his ex’s back in a frenzied way, then he goes completely still as he comes between their bodies.

“This doesn’t change anything,” George bites down onto Louis’ shoulder to muffle his cry, filling Louis to the brim. “Nothing.”

“Ta.”

-

“I’ll have my usual,” Zayn grins as he approaches the counter. “And we can have that chocolate velvet cake.”

“That will be ₤5.45,” Harry grins, already half hard from just thinking about licking the frosting off of Zayn’s naked body. “And tips are _optional_.”

“I’ll be delivering them to you personally,” Zayn winks at Harry before leaving the café.

“Your boyfriend has serious hots goin’ on,” Jessie, Harry’s co-worker, comments with her strong southern American accent. “I’d do him, if you were willin’ ta share.”

“He’s bi and I’m pan but we aren’t sharing,” Harry wants to visit Jessie’s dreams to double-check she wasn’t having sex dreams of _his_ Zayn. “Besides, aren’t you lesbian?”

“Way to ruin my fantasies, Styles,” Jessie huffs as she gives the mocha latte to her customer.

-

“Your _tongue_ ,” Zayn groans as Harry licks the frosting off of his nipple. “Keep going, baby.”

Harry giggles as he licks up a stripe from the nipple to the neck/shoulder border, biting on the collarbone on the way. He runs his hand down to the part of Zayn that craves him the most and smears the pre-come all over the head. Zayn lets out a delectable moan that gets Harry hard so he dips his head down to clean the other nipple. Zayn’s nipples are hard, not as hard as Harry’s prick, but they feel rough against Harry’s tongue. Once he laps up all the frosting, he kisses down to Zayn’s hard-on and engulfs the entirety from the get-go. He chokes, the tip grazing his throat, and he mewls as he bobs his head up and down. Zayn ruts up, making Harry gag even more. He buries his fingers into Harry’s long curls, keeping Harry’s head down as he fucks Harry’s mouth. Zayn releases down Harry’s throat with a loud cry of his lover’s name — his soulmate’s — and goes lax.

“Hm, round two?” Harry rolls onto his stomach and shakes his bum, offering a tempting sight. “I’m hard for you, _daddy_.”

Zayn doesn’t waste any time in thrusting into Harry’s tight heat, cupping his jaw and craning his face sideways for a rough kiss. There isn’t any finesse in how they make love, with Zayn’s jerky movements and Harry’s keens, and their synchronised moans of each other’s name. Zayn flips them around so that Harry’s on top and getting the not-so-subtle hint and squeezes his thighs around Zayn’s lean waist. Zayn sits up halfway and recaptures Harry’s lips, hard and passionate from the get-go. Harry mewls, rotating his hips in figure eight’s, feeling Zayn against his prostate. He rocks down experimentally, knowing that drives Zayn crazy, then moves up until Zayn is almost out of him, then pushes back down, leaving them both groaning. Harry repeats his actions until Zayn releases deep inside of him, just as Harry coats Zayn’s stomach with his.

“I love you,” Zayn pulls out and gathers Harry into his arms. “I’ll never leave you.”

“I love you too,” Harry giggles, nuzzling his head against the juncture of Zayn’s shoulder.

-

“Just admit it,” Louis manages not to sound so breathless. “I’m your soulmate, which is exactly why you pulled me into this dream.”

“Shut up,” George growls as he thrusts particularly hard against the older lad’s prostate. “I’m only doing this to prove we aren’t.”

“You feel the connection,” Louis keens at how hard George bites his collarbone. “Just fucking say it!”

“I’m not a vampire so I refuse to,” George sucks on a bite onto the collarbone area. “Because Fates aren’t that much of a bitch.”

“We can talk after we — ah!” Louis screams out George’s name as he spurts between their bodies, George’s hand cupping his balls.

“You were saying?” George smirks against his skin as he continues to slam into his prostate, making him go from limp to rock-hard again. “God, you’re as tight as ever.”

“Ngh,” Louis replies intelligibly. “You’re not the worst shag I’d either.”

George fucks Louis without a care until they both come, this time with Louis coming less dramatically.

“I loved you once,” Louis mumbles as the dream starts to dissipate. “And I never stopped. Come back to me, George.”

-

“James,” Brad crosses his arms as his boyfriend of four months snatches his favourite bandanna. “Give it back!”

“If you can reach it, yeah, sure!” James smirks, holding the said clothing over his head. “Try, little Yorkie.”

Brad huffs and jumps a couple of times and fails.

“You’re so cute and short!” James coos, bouncing the bandanna inches above Brad’s hair. “I’ll give this back if you kiss me.”

“That is so low of you, McVey,” Brad growls, but stands on his tiptoes to do as wished. “There, give me my baby back.”

“I’m hurt,” James pouts, giving Brad his bandanna back. “Oh, by the way, Connor and Tristan called. They want us to meet for another cover.”

“Ooh, it’s been nearly three weeks since the last cover,” Brad smiles at the new information. “What are we covering?”

“I think we’re covering _Blank Space_ by Taylor Swift,” James thumbs at Brad’s lower lip. “You can start getting the lyrics memorised.”

“Babe, it’s Taylor Swift, I already got it covered,” Brad giggles at the unintentional pun. “Wanna cuddle and watch the entire _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy?”

“Sure.”

 

Thirty minutes later, none of them is paying attention to the screen. Rather, Brad has his head buried between James’ nicely shaped legs and he’s moaning around the said lad’s dick, his hair fisted into the other’s hand. He rubs the inner thighs of James, garnering loud grunts from the latter. He knows what his boyfriend likes and vice versa so this is too easy.

“Fuck, Brad,” James keens as Brad sucks particularly hard on the crown. “You’re good at this, yeah?”

Brad can’t reply with a cock in his mouth so he just moans loudly, his thumb under the heavy sac. James cries out Brad’s name before coming down Brad’s awaiting throat.

“Movie,” Brad reminds James with a giggle. “You’re easy to distract.”

“I love you,” James pecks Brad’s lips.

“I love you too.”

-

Dreams are the only places Brad is totally free. Here, no one can disturb him and James sure as hell can’t –

“You’re late tonight, Yorkie,” a voice Brad has grown to love giggles. “Was it your boyfriend?”

“Nah, I just had to write a song. Inspirations come and go, you know, Monkey,” Brad replies, loving the nickname everyone has for him in common. “Well, I’m not really signed to a record yet but Bieber got discovered on YouTube.”

“You’re so much better than some washed-up Canadian douche bag,” George giggles, gesturing at Brad to come closer. “Besides, if you were some popstar, you wouldn’t have time for the mere coffee shop worker like me.”

“You searched for me in Dream World,” Brad smiles, reaching out for the older lad’s hands. “That alone earns a lot of points.”

“Shouldn’t you break up with James, since this isn’t fair for him?”

Brad bites his lower lip. He knows that George has unresolved issues with his soulmate, Louis, and they keep fighting even though their soul bond keeps them bound. Brad doesn’t feel guilty that he’s practically cheating on James by frolicking with George here but this is a different world. The rules of the mortal world doesn’t apply here.

“God, I want to kill Louis,” George changes the topic. “Did you know it was possible for someone to be born with two soulmates?”

Brad nods. It’s a rare case, but one in ten million people is born with two soulmates, his heart literally torn by his future choice.

The unchosen will retaliate.

“George…”

“I can feel it, Brad,” George stops Brad, raising their linked hands. “Can’t you feel my heartbeat racing whenever I’m near you? Louis may be my soulmate I knew from my childhood, but I sought you out for a reason!”

“I love–”

“Oh, save it, Simpson,” George’s eyes glint in a way Brad isn’t used to. “If you truly loved James, you would’ve stopped seeing me in dreams. And yet, here we are, meeting in a secret rendezvous. Faster you break up with James, the better.”

“Do you ever think about what would happen if I chose you? If _you_ chose _me_?” Brad counters, his own frustration bubbling up. “From what you’ve told me, Louis is a powerful _kallikinec_. For all I know, he’s been eavesdropping on our dreams for ages and we’re totally unaware of it.”

“My heart chose you,” George chokes on the words. “I want yours to choose me too.”

The dream fades before Brad can do anything.

-

“You know, when most people start dating, they go on dates and actually do something together,” Zayn initiates the conversation but Harry stops him with his talented mouth. “I mean, _fuck_.”

“You were saying?”

Zayn was surprised when Harry told him he’s got a plan for them. A date night, he’d called it. Harry picked him up and drove to a forest and when they got to a clearing, they took a mat out and sat on it. As cliché as it was, a shooting star flew by and they wished upon it. Ten minutes later, they’re both naked and Harry is sucking him off as Zayn prepares to rim the boy. It’s hard to think, he finds out, when someone’s got his tongue around his dick.

Harry giggles before going down to swallow his shaft in his mouth, moaning around his mouthful. Zayn wants to grab a handful of Harry’s curls but given their positions, it’s sorta hard to. He settles down with squeezing at Harry’s thigh a bit too hard, garnering a keening sound from his boyfriend. He circles the rim of tight muscles before pushing it in, met by tight walls clenching. He pushes his tongue in as far as he can, tasting Harry’s mint chocolate scented lube he must have used before coming out of his flat. He tongue-fucks Harry as Harry bobs his head up and down, moaning loudly as he does so. Zayn grunts and tries to thrust his hips up in time of his tongue-thrusts and he manages to do that for a while. Harry mewls, a sound that should be illegal, and clenches his arse. Zayn moans at the tightness and keeps licking at the walls until Harry keens, coming untouched. Zayn fucks up into Harry’s mouth before he releases his load in Harry’s throat.

“Well, I can check _get blown by my sexy monster of a boyfriend underneath a thousand stars_ off the list,” Zayn gathers Harry into his arms, throwing a blanket over their bodies. “It’s romantic?”

“Hush you.”

-

“You still feel the guilt, hm?” Louis taunts the younger dream walker. “I mean, we _do_ share something in common.”

“Fuck off,” Brad’s reaction is what Louis expected of the teen. “Why does he have to suffer by being your soulmate?”

“Because the Fates are bitches,” Louis grins. “I’m surprised you don’t want to shag me senseless. I haven’t seen anyone who can resist my arse.”

“The fact that I hate you could be it,” Brad growls, his eyes narrowed. “Why are you trespassing on my dream?”

“You make it sound like I’m the only dream walker who treads onto people’s dreams whilst unwanted,” Louis huffs, managing to sound not as hurt as he wants to. “Didn’t your boyfriend number two eavesdrop on my ex fucking his mouth?”

“George isn’t my boyfriend number two! I’m loyal to James!” Brad seethes, feeding Louis with the violent emotions. “What I do in dreams with George aren’t sexual!”

“You don’t have to have a dick inside your arse to cheat on your boyfriend, trust me, I know,” Louis sighs a bit dramatically. “And I believe James just heard us.”

“You little bitch!”

Louis wasn’t aware of the fact that Brad wasn’t just a kallikinec, that kid also a fucking bloody _kallitech_! Out of nowhere, a rapier materialises and it’s embedded in Louis’ abdomen. He knows better than to think that he won’t die in real life just because he got killed in a dream.

“I will haunt you in dreams, my little terrier,” Louis vows on his last breath. “As long as you have George, I will be your favourite worst nightmare.”

-

“James…” Brad can’t defend himself, not when James heard everything. “I _do_ love you, but…”

“I suspected that you were a dream walker but I never expected you already knew who your soulmate was,” James sounds emotionless other than sounding strained. “But I knew you weren’t mine to begin with.”

“James, I–”

“Go be with George, I can’t keep you.”

With that, James disappears.

-

“Well, me getting killed wasn’t part of the plan, you bitch!” Louis screeches as his spirit is summoned to the lanky bloke’s dream. “I should kill you too.”

“Aw, doll, but if you do, you won’t have the anchor to staying on the Earth plane,” the new lad coos, daring to reach out and pat at Louis’ hair. “But I needed Brad to be separated from James. After all, James is the key to everything.”

-

“We should pack for our little vacation, not start an or — fuck,” Harry can’t continue the sentence as he feels Zayn’s tongue fluttering against his hole. “Don’t stop.”

Harry can feel Zayn’s lips curving into a smile as he continues to tease him, circling the rim but not fully pressing into his passage. He mewls at the lack of penetration, pushing his arse back against Zayn’s face. He can feel the stubble, which is super erotic. Zayn chuckles, pushing just the tip of his tongue into the tight furl of muscles. Harry growls and rocks his hips back again, a silent demand; Zayn is quick to delve his tongue in, finally tasting Harry. Harry mewls at the wetness thrusting against his walls, scraping past his prostate. Zayn’s slicked fingers probe under the tongue before sliding in, stretching him further. Harry moans when two of Zayn’s fingers are pressed into his prostate, succeeding in making him come in spurts onto the sofa.

“ _Now_ we can pack,” Zayn declares, looking down at the debauched Harry.

“You’re evil.”

-

“You’re a _kallitech_?” George asks Brad the night _Brad_ seeks _George_ in dreams. “You failed to mention that.”

“Well, I’m just a kallikinec like you,” Brad shrugs indifferently. “I just happen to be better at controlling the dreams.”

“You killed Louis,” George states. “I can tell by the look on your face.”

“He was being bloody annoying and I don’t want to share you!” Brad yells at his soulmate. “Without him, you’re mine, mine only. He sort of made James break up with me by inviting him to the dream he lured me into.”

“You don’t–”

“I love you, George Shelley,” Brad ignores George’s warning. “I’ve loved you from the start and I can’t think about anything better than to make love to you right here, right now.”

George takes a couple steps forward and closes the distance between them, finally kissing Brad. He is as soft as George imagined, tasting like summer and lime. George kisses and kisses Brad until he can’t get the taste out of his mind, or the feeling of Brad’s soft curls. He has Brad pressed into the tree in minutes, both naked. There’s a light blush covering Brad’s cheeks, like he’s shy. George leans down to kiss each cheek, then kisses his nose. He treks kisses down to the jawline, lightly nipping at the jaw before kissing down lower until he reaches the pert nipples. He gives each one a lick, then goes down _lower_. Brad lets out a delicious moan when George tongues at the leaking slit, tasting the pre there. Then, without much warnings, he engulfs the entirety into his mouth. Brad jerks his hips forward and apologises immediately, but George doesn’t say anything. (It’s not like he could.) He sucked down until his nose poked at Brad’s flat stomach, then went back up, repeating his actions until Brad was reduced into moaning and writhing mess. He swallows around Brad’s shaft, garnering the loudest moan yet. He strokes the bottommost part of Brad’s shaft and the sac until he tastes the salty, bitter come down his throat.

“I think that’s enough for now,” Brad giggles, kissing George and tasting himself. “I’m exhausted.”

“I love you, Brad William Simpson,” George pecks Brad’s cheek. “I have for a while.”

-

“You knew George wasn’t your soulmate,” Louis groans as the taller lad taunts him. “The connection was there but it was just sexual and _all_ physical.”

“You’re a dickwad, not even telling me your name!” Louis complains, and he would have kicked the other lad in the balls had he a corporeal body. “And besides, once Brad is separate from James, totally, he will doubt his love for George. They’re that YouTube cover band or summat after all.”

“Dearest Louis,” the tall bloke, grips Louis, which shouldn’t be possible, with the lack of a physical body and all. “George and Brad are the least of your concerns.”

 


End file.
